Gundam Wiki:Technology
This page deals with technology from the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam fictional universe meta-series. Real-Life History These technologies first debuted in Gundam Century, written by fans at that time, later endorsed by Sunrise and Bandai, and some of the authors of the articles within Gundam Century became official editors and writers of Gundam mechanics. Later, following the trend of militaristic and technological interest in the community, Gundam Sentinel Special Edition included a section called imidam 0093 (I'nnovative '''M'obile Suit 'I'nformation 'D'ictionary, 'A'nnual Series, intentionally using an '''m at the end to reference Gunda''m''), subtitled Basic Knowledge of Gundam Mechanics. Written by mechanical designer Katoki Hajime, summarized both in and out of universe technologies of the Universal Century, sourcing from Gundam Century, Gun Sight, VF-1 Valkyrie, MS Graphical Guide 1~3, MSV Technical & History 1~3. Gundam Officials has collected these information and has presented them alone with plot history and character summaries in an encyclopedic form, and MS Encyclopedia 2003 has a short technical summary of these technologies in its first section before going into the lists of mobile weapons in different series, which earlier editions only have. Real-Life Impact Although most can argue fictional technologies carry no real-life impact , these technologies are referred to in almost all of the series of Universal Century. They became a normal reference of the serial story and attracted publishers to publish books on. These technological settings have also since then impacted a lot of anime and manga to have their own technological background to a certain degreeGundam Officials afterword. Although this could be viewed as following the Star Wars trend, nothing similar has started before the 1981 publishing of Gundam CenturyGundam Century renewal version acknowledgment. Bandai (with its branch Sunrise) noticed the tradition and has hired writers to write articles for other Gundam series, too.G20 In the Cosmic Era timeline, one of the authors of Gundam Century articles (while still a high school student at that time), Shigeru Morita, who had became a regular employee of Bandai, was assigned to write these kind of technological articles, possibly a method used by the company to attract Universal Century techno fans to watch the new series.From the G Field, Newtype magazine special edition Mobile Suit Technology These techonologies are the basic reasoning for the Universal Century having mobile suits as the main battle unit replacing space fighters. AMBAC Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC) is a fundamental technology that allows for thrusterless manoeuvring in the zero-G environment of space by mobile suits by means of precise movement control of their limbs in the Gundam universe as said in the Gundam Century and Gundam Officials. The AMBAC technology in conjunction with the fictional fusion reactor developed by the character Dr. Y.T. Minovsky made mobile suits feasible. AMBAC works by leveraging Isaac Newton's Third Law of Motion (When there's an action there is an equal and opposite reaction) with regard to inertia to effect changes in direction. For example, if we place a person in a micro-gravity environment where friction is negligible (i.e. space), and ask him to place his left arm to his chest then swing it out to the side, the resulting inertia of the arm movement would result in the rest of his body turning the other direction in order to conserve angular momentum. Then when the motion of the arm stopped, the rotation of the body would also stop. The AMBAC system coordinates movements and micro-movements precisely, allowing a continuous balance and stability without expending reaction mass. For the most part, AMBAC is invisible to the naked eye, as the shifts are slight. However, the system can be used to dodge incoming projectiles or small objects as the arms and legs of a mobile suit account for a significant portion of its total mass. The AMBAC system also allows the center of mass to shift outside of the body. AMBAC is by its nature limited to re-orienting the unit about its center of mass, and is not a substitute for propulsion. It is often used in conjunction with the propulsion system to quickly turn the unit and shorten aiming speed as well as directing the main thrusters. The system is similar in principle to the momentum wheel system used in present day satellites, though obviously more complex. Mobile suits performing AMBAC motions would presumably move similarly to present-day astronauts performing extra-vehicular activity: both typically having roughly similar body structure, their use of that mass to control their rotation would presumably be similar, even if calculated by different means. Tail Binder and Wing Binder Binders are technological instruments that provide extra control for the AMBAC systems. The idea is simple: "If four limbs can maneuver the unit better than none, why not equip them with 5 or more?" The resulting advancement is the tail binder. First equipped on MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, the tail binder was originally used as part of the interface for the testing of the concept of transformable mobile units (the type installed on the Hyaku Shiki is not technologically advanced enough for it to be able to transform, however). The tail binder ultimately served as the fifth limb and demonstrated the usefulness of the concept. The unit performed well against more conventional mobile suits and showed superiority in maneuverability. Anaheim Electronics had since then installed tail binders on most of the mobile suits of the same series under Project Zeta, most notably the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. A cousin to the tail binder is the wing binder, equipped on most transformable mobile suits with waverider mode as wings. The system made use of the wings' mobility for the transformation during mobile suit mode as AMBAC limbs and further increasing the number of limbs for the AMBAC system. The tail binder is also seen on later models of military aircraft and space fighters in U.C.0088, on the FF-08 Wyvern. Arm raker A new type of control lever used in the mobile suits of the U.C. 0090 era. When the pilot grasps the spherical controller, he can use his fingers to operate the individual control switches, while moving the sphere itself to maneuver the mobile suit. Balancer A standard piece of mobile suit technology, the balancer, sometimes called balance controller or auto-balancer by different authors, is the device responsible for keeping a mobile suit upright. This device automatically adjusts to the terrain the mobile suit is walking along in. It is the device that enables the machine the ability to walk like a human being. The balancers are placed all across the body of the mobile suit's frame, with primary systems being located in the limbs. Apogee Motor/Vernier Thrusters In addition to their main rocket engines, mobile suits and other spacecraft are also equipped with secondary rockets called vernier thrusters, derived from the "apogee kick motors" used to position artificial satellites into geosynchronous orbit around the Earth. These devices, distributed across the machine's outer surface, are used for changing direction and performing fine movements - or attitude control, in technical jargon. While early mobile suits use solid-fuel motors for maneuvering, later models often use liquid-fuel rockets for better performance. Ballute During the events of mobile suit Zeta Gundam; when the AEUG were making a drop on Jaburo, their mobile suits used balloon like devices called ballutes to slow their decent down and prevent burning up. However, they are vulnerable to weapon fire, as Kacricon Cooler (And many other pilots both AEUG and Titan) later found out the hard way that his ballute was set on auto-leaving him vulnerable; Kamille Bidan took advantage of this and shot at it. It burst, causing Kacricon's Marasai to plunge into the atmosphere. Linear floating seat A new type of pilot seat which becomes standard after the One Year War. In this arrangement, the seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. When used in conjunction with the 360-degree panoramic screen, the linear floating seat also gives the pilot a larger field of view and eliminates blind spots. Due to the superior performance of this setup, even older mobile suit models are often refitted with linear floating seats and panoramic screens. Mono-Eye System One of the earliest types of MS optical cameras, They are distinctive main sensors used by the mobile suits of the Principality of Zeon, which resembles the eye of a giant cyclops. In addition to an optical camera, this compound device also incorporates laser and infra-red sensors for precision targeting. The mono-eye is mounted on rails, and can slide back and forth to cover a wide field of view. The visual data provided by the mono-eye is supplemented by ten or more secondary cameras, which are distributed around the exterior of the mobile suit. It is considered the trademark of Zeonic's famous MS-06 Zaku II. Movable Frame According to Gundam Officials and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, the movable frame design is a new concept in mobile suit construction introduced after the One Year War as a result of the increasingly widespread utilization of beam weapons. Before the invention of the concept by Titans engineer Franklin Bidan, all mobile suits' structure were based on a rudimentary internal frame, enclosed within an outer layer of sturdy armor (called the monocoque design). Because a well-placed shot from a beam weapon could easily pierce a mobile suit's armor regardless of how thick it is, mobile suit designers started to reduce the amount of armor mounted on the mobile suits. This new concept, rather than placing the armor on top of the mobile suit's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the mobile suit the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the mobile suit's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. The first suit to use this system was the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II and afterwards the technology becomes more common and, eventually, the standard. After "Char's Counterattack" the technology is streamlined and miniaturized, resulting in mobile suits becoming shorter, yet far more powerful than the earlier models. This, not coincidentally, in real life made the new model kits smaller and cheaper to produce at the same scale. Panoramic screen A new type of cockpit display, typically used in conjunction with a linear floating seat. The multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the mobile suit's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the mobile suit's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. This system is introduced during the One Year War and experimentally employed in the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", but it doesn't enter mass production until U.C. 0085. Shelf nozzle With the development of a new generation of highly compact mobile suits after U.C. 0100, designers begin to consider shifting systems like generators and thrusters outside the mobile suit itself. The shelf nozzles installed on Crossbone Vanguard command mobile suits like the XM-04 Berga Dalas and XM-05 Berga Giros are examples of this external device concept. These shelf nozzles are movable thrusters attached to the mobile suit's backpack, whose flexibility also allows them to be used for AMBAC maneuvering. Fin nozzle Installed on the XM-07 Vigna Ghina, these devices are improved versions of the shelf nozzle used by other Crossbone Vanguard command mobile suits. The fin nozzles, which project laterally from the Vigna Ghina's backpack, are connected directly to the mobile suit's generator for better energy transmission efficiency. Shock Balloon A shock-absorbing device which becomes a standard feature of mobile suit cockpits around U.C. 0090. Numerous shock absorbers are installed throughout a mobile suit's body, and the linear floating seat where the pilot sits is itself mounted on an electromagnetic shock absorber. The shock balloon, an inflatable cushion similar to the airbags in modern automobiles, provides additional protection in the event of violent deceleration. The balloon emerges from the cockpit's console panel at the moment of impact, and then immediately deflates again. Wave rider A device that generates lift from shock waves like those produced during atmospheric entry. While a normal aircraft obtains lift from the difference in airflow speed between the upper and lower surfaces of its wings, a wave rider flying at supersonic speeds concentrates the shock waves under its lower surface and obtains lift from the resulting pressure, essentially riding on these shock waves. This principle is used in the flying armor employed by the RX-178 Gundam Mk.II, and in the transforming MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Armour technology Neo Titanium Alloy The first variant to Titanium Alloy, this version is both stronger and lighter than titanium alloy. Luna Titanium Alloy/Gundarium Alloy A super high-tensile alloy developed by Earth Federation Forces researchers at the asteroid base Luna II. Originally intended for use inside thermonuclear reactors, this alloy's superb strength, durability, heat resistance and radiation-absorbing properties make it an ideal material for mobile suit armor. However, the difficulty and expense of producing this alloy preclude its use in mass-produced mobile suits like the RGM-79 GM. After the One Year War, the material is renamed Gundarium in honor of the famous mobile suit. Gundarium Gamma After the One Year War, the material is further refined by renegade Principality of Zeon soldiers at the asteroid base Axis. The Axis researchers develop an improved lightweight version called Gundarium Gamma, which is introduced in the RMS-099 Rick Dias and widely used throughout the Gryps Conflict. However, the difficulty of processing the titanium, and the expense of the rare metals used, render Gundarium alloy unsuitable for mass-produced mobile suits. Semi-Transparent Coating As described in the Gundam Officials and Mobile Suit Gundam the novel appendix, the semi-transparent coating (半透体コーティング) is originally used as the laser medium, mirror and partial mirror of laser weapons in the Universal Century timeline. It was also used before and early in the One Year War as an effective armour coating to defend against laser weapons. However, due to massive use of mega-particle/beam weapons and the necessity of developing an anti-beam armor, this technology is no longer a basic requirement on mobile weapons. This technology served as the basis of the beam-resistant coating and anti-beam coating although the only common factor is the multiple layers. Semi-transparent coating protect the unit by having multiple layers all reflecting a certain wavelength of light and thus effectively reduces the energy of different laser weapons. This technology is also used in the colony laser Solar Ray, deployed by Zeon forces before the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Beam-Resistant Coating According to Gundam Officials, in the latter half of the One Year War, Zeon mobile suits suffered heavy damage from Earth Federation Forces' beam weaponry-equipped mobile suits. The semi-transparent coating is not useful in countering anything other than lasers, thus a new technology has to be developed. A technology similar to the later well-known anti-beam coating called beam-resistant coating (耐ビームコーテイング) was developed and became a standard after applying on the MS-07B3 Gouf Custom. This coating can absorb some of the energy from the mega-particles and hence reduce the damage. It can also protect the unit from laser attacks by the same principle. However, it is not as effective as the later anti-beam coating, and the armour will still be damaged if the beam weapon is fired in close range or has a high enough power. This coating is often applied on mobile suit shields. Anti-Beam Coating According to the Gundam Officials and Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, the anti-beam coating (ABC) first came into testing on MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. The technology coats multiple layers of high specific heat capacity material on top of the armour that evaporates in high temperature. It provides a type of sacrificial protection against any type of beam weapon. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat, ABC can only tolerate a few hits to the same spot. Anti-Beam Coating Mantle As described in the manga, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, and MS Encyclopedia 2003, in U.C.0133, the anti-beam coating mantle is used to provide easily restored protection against beam weapon attacks. The idea is simple — the ABC is applied on a piece of cloth instead of the unit itself. The mantle could then be discarded once it loses all the ABC (thus the anti-beam protection). Although most units are equipped with beam shields already, the ABC mantle provides stealth compared to the brightly glowing beam shields, which renders the units a visible target. Multiple Construction Armor A design concept conceived in the early UC 120s through the development of the Formula 91 Gundam. In this approach, a variety of functions are incorporated into the mobile suit's armor layers. In addition to providing protection, the F91's armor also incorporates circuitry and cooling systems, allowing this highly compact mobile suit to make more efficient use of its limited internal space. Minovsky Physics : Distinguish from the real mathematical Minkowski space. According to the Gundam Century, MS encyclopedia 2003 and Gundam Officials, the Minovsky Physics Society was formed in U.C.0045 at the space colony Side 3. Their research was devoted to the development of a nuclear fusion reactor. By the year U.C.0047, development of the Minovsky-Ionesco reactor began. This reactor, although designed by Dr. T.Y. Minovsky in his earlier days when he was serving the Earth Federation, was still a piece of black box technology and rendered him a heretic in the classical physics community (where classical in the Universal Century includes the modern physics of today). This is the main reason for his termination of service in the Earth Federation and taking residence in Side 3 prior to the One Year War. However, seeing the horror of the Zabi family's militaristic regime, Minovsky defected back and offered his expertise to the Federation. However, his inventions were applied very differently by the Earth Federation. The Minovsky-Ionesco reactor was named after its fictional inventor. This reactor was "radical" due to the fact that it was the first "clean" nuclear reactor, emitting zero neutron radiation. The nuclear equation was: : {}^3_2\mathrm{He} + {}^2_1\mathrm H \to {}^4_2\mathrm{He} + \mathrm p (energy released: 18.35 MeV) The reactant used a rare isotope of helium known as helium-3 (i.e., 2 protons and 1 neutron in the nucleus). A helium-3 atom is fused with a deuterium atom (heavy hydrogen) to form the stable helium-4 and a single proton. Since the proton is positively charged, it can easily be trapped within a magnetic field. The main practical problem with this reaction is that helium-3 is extremely rare; there are few deposits on Earth, mainly found in uranium mines, and these are mostly depleted. The Gundam world's fusion reactors rely on a constant supply of helium-3 imported from the outer solar system planet Jupiter, thus necessitating the beginning of the Jupiter Energy Fleet. The JEF would travel from Earth to Jupiter, which has a high level of helium-3 in its atmosphere, and then come back to Earth with the gas fuel. It should be noted that in real physics, helium-3-deuterium fusion produces neutrons due to inevitable deuterium-deuterium reactions. Also, significant quantities of helium-3 were recently discovered on the moon, although there is certainly much more on Jupiter. The Minovsky Particle According to the official guide of Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Century and Gundam Officials, the Minovsky Physics Society, while working on the reactor, encountered a strange electromagnetic wave effect in U.C.0065 within the Minovsky-Ionesco reactor that could not be explained by conventional physics. Within the next few years, they identified the cause: a new elementary particle generated by the helium-3 reaction on the inner wall of the reactor, which was named the Minovsky particle or "M" particle. The Minovsky particle has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative electrical charge. When scattered in open space or in the air, the repulsive forces between charged Minovsky particles cause them to spontaneously align into a regular cubic lattice structure called an I-field. An I-field lattice will slowly expand and scatter into space, however, after dense interference it will take approximately 29 days before the region can support normal electromagnetic communication again. The main use of the Minovsky particle was in combat and communication. When the Minovsky particle is spread in large numbers in the open air or in open space, the particles disrupt low-frequency electromagnetic radiation, such as microwaves and radio waves. The Minovsky particle also interferes with the operations of electronic circuitry and destroys unprotected circuits due to the particles' high electrical charge which act like a continuous electromagnetic pulse on metal objects. Because of the way Minovsky particles react with other types of radiation, radar systems and long-range wireless communication systems become useless, infra-red signals are defracted and their accuracy decreases, and visible light is fogged. This became known as the "Minovsky Effect". The disruption of electromagnetic radiation is due to the small lattice of the I-field creating fringes that long wavelengths cannot penetrate, and that diffract wavelengths that have similar distance with the fringes. This diffraction and polarization process disrupts the electromagnetic waves. Notice in real life there is a similar experimental particle that could do the same thing in few thousandth of a second, which is still not practical but proves the theory to be correct. A second use of the I-field (and Minovsky particles in general) was the repulsion of charged plasma and chargeless mega-particles from an I-field surface, which was of use both in power generation and armament technology. If controlled, the particles can form fringes of different widths and further interfere with electromagnetic waves of shorter wavelengths. This provides the basis for the miniaturizing of fusion reactors installed in mobile suits since a controlled I-field can block the infra-red waves. This reduces the heat from the thermonuclear reaction and reduces the need for coolant and shielding for the fusion reactors. Without such a field, a pilot would be boiled alive in a few nanoseconds and the suit would burst into superheated gasses, thus explaining many of the series' casualties when the reactor of a mobile suit is pierced with a beam weapon powerful enough to disperse this I-field. The only counter measure to the "M" particle in the series was to install bulky and expensive shielding on all electronic equipment, but only to counteract the effect it had on electronic circuitry. While this could be done for space ships and naval ships, this ruled out the use of precision guided weapons, such as guided missiles. Due to this, the military use of Minovsky particles ushered in a new era of close-range combat. This is the primary reason for the birth of the Zeon close-combat weapon: the mobile suit. Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor According to the timeline deduced by the Gundam Officials, in UC 0071, Zeon researchers created the Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor. Instead of the conventional magnetic field, this improved version of the Minovsky-Ionesco reactor used an I-field to confine and compress the reactor fuel, triggering a fusion reaction. The Minovsky particles produced as a byproduct of the helium-3 fusion reaction were recycled to keep that reaction going. The Minovsky particles that form the I-field lattice also helped catalyze the fusion reaction, in a process similar to the muon-catalyzed fusion investigated by real-world scientists during the 1950s. This super-efficient design was only a fifth as large as an equivalently powerful Minovsky-Ionesco reactor, for this reason it was adopted for use on mobile suits as the standard power plant. Minovsky Craft System Since it is made up of charged particles, the I-field is unable to penetrate metal, water, the Earth's surface, or other electrically conductive materials and can be shaped simply by trapping it in an electromagnetic field. Thus, at low altitudes it is possible to generate an I-field cushion between the underside of a vessel and the ground, yielding a gravity-countering buoyancy. This principle is used in the creation of the Minovsky craft system, which allowed a spaceship or heavy ground vehicle to "fly"/hover on Earth. The Principality of Zeon was slow to make use of this principle and the only units equipped with Minovsky craft systems during the One Year War were the MAX-03 Adzam and the three prototype Apsalus mobile armours. However, the Earth Federation was quick to adopt the system on its ''Pegasus''-class assault carriers. This allowed the Pegasus-class to enter and exit earth's atmosphere and to fly while inside the atmosphere. This system could not be miniaturized to fit on a mobile suit until after U.C.0100. The first MS equipping such a device is RX-104FF Penelope from Hathaway's Flash. RX-105 Ξ Gundam which appeared in the same series also equipped the device. Eventually the Minovsky Craft System design would be overhauled and upgraded into the Minovsky Drive, the first of its kind being built into the ship Mother Vanguard of the Crossbone Vanguard as a system nicknamed the "Sail of Light". The Minovsky Drive allowed the ship to reach incredible speeds, such that it could travel between Earth and Jupiter over the course of a few weeks instead of the months it takes other ships. Several years after the ship's destruction SNRI would take the Minovsky Drive and improve it, reducing the size and installing onto three mobile suits, the F99 Record Breaker, as the "wings of light". However All Record Breaker units, their spare parts, and all data on the "wings of light" were lost. At the same time Anaheim Electronics had scavenged the Minovsky Drive from the remains of the Mother Vanguard and used it do design their own mobile suit with a "wings of light" system. The machine was codenamed "Icarus" by SNRI who observed the machine fall into the atmosphere of Earth, but it was later discovered that the mobile suit had used its "wings of light" as a shield to protect itself during reentry. During the Zanscare War of the U.C.0150s, mobile suits deployed on Earth by Zanscare Empire used beam rotor (which could also be used as a beam shield or a rotary saw) to achieve long-distance atmospheric flight. At the same time, high-end models fielded by League Militaire such as V Gundam and V2 Gundam, have equipped an improved version of the Minovsky craft system called the Minovsky flight system. Newtypes and Related Technologies : The word Newtype first came into being when Zeon Zum Deikun, the fictional character, founder of the space colony-based Principality of Zeon, created his philosophy: mankind was destined to leave the Earth for space, where they would evolve into a new stage of evolution, called the Newtype. As Newtypes began to grow in numbers during and following the One Year War, the psycommu ('psy'chic 'commu'nicator) system was invented, which allowed these Newtypes to control wireless weapons known as bits and funnels, and even mobile suits, through thought alone. Psycommu System During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. Quasi-Psycommu System A mind-machine interface, based on the psycommu system used by Newtype, which can be used even by normal humans. Rather than sending and receiving data via thoughtwaves as in a true psycommu system, the quasi-psycommu system continually samples the pilot's electrical brainwaves, allowing the pilot to communicate specific instructions almost instantaneously. This system permits the use of simple remote weapons like incoms, but even with computer support, these devices are capable only of two-dimensional movement. Half Control System Computer control system that takes over some of the basic tasks that a pilot normally does, and allows him or her to focus on other tasks. Also allows the user to use wire-guided weapons. Neo-Psycommu System An advanced type of psycommu system developed by the Crossbone Vanguard commander known as Iron Mask, and installed in the mobile armor XMA-01 Rafflesia. Using this mind-machine interface, Iron Mask can operate the Rafflesia via thought alone, without the use of any conventional levers, pedals, or manual controls. EXAM System Designed as a anti-newtype system, the system however has the trapped soul of a young newtype girl who wishes to kill herself. Often in conflict with the program the system will cause the mobile weapon to go berserk and kill both enemy and friends alike. It takes a strong pilot to use the system and even then the newtype girl maybe still against the pilot. Only if he or she connects with her may the systems true performance come out. Psyco-control system This technology allows a mobile suit to be externally controlled via the psycommu system. Developed by the Earth Federation's Newtype Labs, this system is first installed in the second unit of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, and is a standard feature of the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. The technology is later obtained by the renegade Principality of Zeon soldiers based at the asteroid Axis. Combat system A mind control system installed in the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, which compels its cyber-Newtype pilot to fight in battle. The NRX-055 Baund Doc appears to be equipped with a similar device.| Bio-Sensor A variant of the psycommu system, developed by Anaheim Electronics and experimentally installed in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam in attempt to build a smaller-scale, more economical psycommu system. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose was to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time. Paptimus Scirocco's custom-made mobile suit PMX-003 The O is also equipped with this device. Bio-Computer A new kind of man-machine interface which allows machines to be controlled by human thoughts. While functionally similar to the psycommu system, the bio-computer places less strain on its human operator. The bio-computer is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the Earth Federation Forces, who hope to employ it as a mobile suit control system and install it in the F91 Gundam for experimental purposes. As its name implies, the bio-computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data on a computer monitor, the bio-computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. See Also *Newtype *Weapons *Core Block System *Space colony (UC) References : Gundam Century, Minori, 22nd Sep, 1981. :: Gundam Century Renewal Version, ISBN / 4-87777-028-3, Kisousha, 15th Mar, 2000. : MS Encyclopedia, ISBN / 4-89189-336-2, Bandai, 10th Feb, 1988. :: New MS Encyclopedia, ISBN / 4-89189-050-9, Bandai, 1st Oct, 1988. :: New MS Encyclopedia Ver. 3.0, ISBN / 4-89189-225-0, Bandai, 30th Jun, 1991. :: MS Encyclopedia 98, ISBN / 4-07-308519-0, Mediaworks, 15th May, 1998. :: MS Encyclopedia 2003, ISBN / 4-84-022339-4, Mediaworks, Mar, 2003. : Gundam Sentinel special edition(with Gundam Wars III), ASIN: 4499205301, 大日本絵画 (Dai Nippon Kaiga Co. Ltd.), Sept, 1989. (May, 2006, 11th edition) : Perfect Grade, Master Grade, High Grade Model Instruction Manual, Bandai. External links *MAHQ has the line art of the weapons for most of the Mobile Suits. *Gundam Official it:Tecnologia dell'Universal Century ja:宇宙世紀の兵器技術 zh:GUNDAM科技#宇宙世紀UC科技 Category:Universal Century Category:Technology